


48. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Some love is just a lie of the heartThe cold remains of what began with a passionate start
Relationships: David Bentley/Gareth Bale
Series: Все песни только о любви [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 1





	48. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

В какой-то момент Дэвид Бентли решил, что будет счастлив без футбола.   
А точнее первого сентября тринадцатого года: заевший факс в Мадриде и астрономическая сумма, отданная за трансфер Гарета Бейла в королевский клуб.   
В тот день Дэвид узнал, сколько стоит его разбитое сердце.   
После этого футбол не шёл. Даже на крохотном, почти школьном, стадионе «Блэкбёрн Роверс». До конца сезона Дэвид дотянул кое-как.   
Хотелось вернуться в прошлое, к себе маленькому, и отобрать мяч. Сказать – дружок, это тебя убьёт, лучше стань бухгалтером. Да, это не будет быстрой смертью – как в авиакатастрофе, но целый год ты будешь умирать от того, как опостылело тебе то, ради чего ты жил.   
В Тоттенхэме его жизнь держалась на футболе и Гарете. После первой аренды в Бирмингем – на редких выходных с Гаретом, потому что на поле его уже почти выпускали, и эта страсть, это ликование от мяча под бутсой стали тускнеть.   
После трансфера Бейла в «Реал» – вместо жизни у Дэвида осталась чёрная дыра размером с футбольное поле. 

– Я должен ответить, – Гарет бросил взгляд на телефон и отошёл от команды. После матча, в котором они раскатали Бильбао, Икер обещал им вечеринку. Как раз была очередь Гарета предлагать варианты, но он вышел из тесного кружка, прижимая телефон к уху.   
– Ты всё ещё любишь гламорганские сосиски?   
– Колбаски, – поправил его Гарет и улыбнулся. Дэвид всегда задавал нужные вопросы. Он спросил это – и Гарет тут же отчаянно заскучал по туману, запаху лука-порея и немного – по Дэвиду. Хотя, возможно, просто по своей юности. – Люблю.   
– Значит, включу их в меню, – Дэвид говорил легко, но Гарет чувствовал его беспокойство. И стоило бы прилететь через все границы, но до игры с Леванте оставалась неделя. – В ноябре у вас матч с Малагой. Ресторан уже будет открыт. Ты придёшь?   
– Конечно, – Гарет не до конца понимал, что происходит, и картинка никак не складывалась, но к счастью, Дэвид пояснил:   
– Я купил ресторан, здесь.  
«Здесь – это там, где ты», – услышал Гарет в его словах и улыбнулся шире:  
– Запиши на мой счёт кофе на завтрак следующим утром.   
Он закрыл телефон и под слишком понимающим взглядом Касильяса вернулся к команде.


End file.
